The Hero From Beyond the Stars
by St. Provena
Summary: He had left them. His old world had been destroyed, nothing having remained when an apocalyptic event struck the nations. Now, he has been taken by the Six Paths to a new world beyond the stars similar to his own so that he may live the life he deserved. But like many people have said before, there's always conflict no matter the era.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman of Japanese origin panted heavily as she ran through the rice fields at night. The stars shone brightly in the night sky, but she didn't stop to admire them as she once did in the past.

She was running for her life from those who wished to kill her.

Behind her, the roars and shouting of Japanese soldiers rose up from the tall grass as they trampled through the fields of Nasu with swords, bows, and rabid hounds that barked and howled. They were hunting her scent, determined to tear her apart.

"Kill the fox demon!"

"Avenge our Emperor Toba!"

"Leave no trace of her behind!"

She bit her lips and continued running. Even now, it could be considered a miracle that she had still been able to outrun them. The soldiers of the emperor were trained to perfection in every single aspect while she, a simple woman, only served in the Emperor's court of advisors.

Though it was probably due to the fact that she wasn't human. Indeed, they were right on that accountant.

On her head was a pair of fox ears and a fluffy fox tail that swished behind her. They were the reasons for her attempted execution, for humanity believed her to be a great demon who had caused their emperor to fall ill.

Of course, that was a pile of horse dung. What would she have to gain if she poisoned her emperor? The one who had taken a liking to her and given her a seat amongst his peers? She had tried to explain it to the soldiers time and time again, but they wouldn't listen. They were too compelled to vanquish the 'demon' that she was.

She wasn't human, she knew that better than anyone. A divine reincarnation of the Sun Goddess Amaterasu who wished to understand humans... that's exactly what she was. A simple curious goddess who wanted to see what it would like to be human. How could she have known what sort of consequences it could have wrought?

 _"What a rough journey you had..."_

 _"You have come a long way..."_

The foxes spoke those words as she fled and cried, gathering around her as the recognized the divine heritage that she possessed. For once though, she wished they would speak to her words of comfort and encouragement instead. She had enough bad things going on with her life right now and any forms of encouragement would be helpful.

Her eyes darted to the side as an arrow smashed into the ground a few feet away from her, kicking up dirt and grass from its impact. Looking behind her, she saw the archers on horseback aiming at her as they rode across the land. It was only thanks to the fact that the horse's constant movement impaired their aim or else that arrow might have struck true.

Rain after rain of arrows peppered the fields around her as they followed after her. Suddenly, she yelped in surprise as she tripped, her foot catching a small root that had been hidden within the fields. Falling down, she cursed as she nursed her body and glared at her heels.

"Can't run in these stupid things..." She mumbled as she reached down to rip her heels off. She had to hurry and get back up before the army got here. If she was fast enough, she could retreat into forest and hide there. The hunting dogs may still be able to track her scent, but she could use her witchcraft to help cover herself up.

"I agree. Heels aren't choice footwear when it comes to running."

Her head shot up and her eyes widened in surprise when she turned towards the voice. Standing in front of her was a young man with blonde hair and sky blue eyes who was looking down at her, wearing a simple orange kimono and brandishing an umbrella in his right hand. If it wasn't for the screaming and roaring coming from the approaching army, she would have thought that he'd been out on a late night stroll. It wasn't uncommon for people to walk out here at night and hang out with the foxes, simply because the little animals loved to play around at this time.

He looked down at her with a curious look. "Huh... Didn't think you'd be out here. It's rare enough that I ever get to see you, even rarer so for you to even visit the human world. What, did a whim bring you here by chance?"

"W-what?" She muttered, obviously a little bit confused. He talked as if he knew her personally... like an old friend or an acquaintance, but... she couldn't remember someone like him.

"Hm... I see. You don't seem to remember me." The man mused as he closed his umbrella. "And you don't seem to be much like your former self... did you reincarnate yourself again? I told you its troublesome to do so every 90 years."

"Amaterasu..." She muttered as if in a trance. "That's who I am... The sun goddess."

"Who you were." The man corrected. "You two are no longer exactly the same beings. One, but not the same. A little confusing to think about, but I bet your other self didn't bother to think too much about it when she reincarnated as you." He shrugged. "Then again, you weren't known for thinking too much."

Somehow, she felt a kind of urge to punch him across the face for that.

"Anyway, I better fix this problem you're having." The man sighed as he tapped the umbrella against the ground. "Wouldn't want another repeat of you hiding in that cave now would we?"

Tamamo's mouth drifted open as she watched him begin walking towards the approaching army. "W-wait! Are you crazy?! Those men will rip you apart! You must run!"

"I came out here for a nightly walk, not a run." The man replied smoothly as he continued to face down the army. "Besides, I was thinking about expanding this forest a little bit more. The foxes are starting to run out of room anyway."

Planting his umbrella into the ground, the man clasped his hands together with an audible clap that could be heard even above the approaching army. As he did so, the ground began to rumble and quake as cracking began to appear in the earth amongst the army.

The soldiers began screaming in surprise as wood, leaves, and roots began bursting out from within the ground and entangling the soldiers and cavalry within. Men, horses, and dogs alike were swallowed up within the unnatural growth of nature. The sounds of crushing were heard as the surprising emergence of the forest took the lives of thousands of men who had been sent to kill the 'demon'.

Soon, the world went silent and there was nothing more than the quiet chirping of the foxes, who had appeared out of the rice fields with curiosity concerning the noise. Yipping, they began gathering at the newly formed forest and almost immediately began digging their holes within the trees. The corpses of 80,000 soldiers laid within the trees. Excellent sources of food for the rest of them that wouldn't require any hunts for more than 8 months.

"Well, that's all settled." The man grunted as he reached down and picked up the umbrella. Turning towards her, he gently lowered himself down onto one knee to get a better look at her. "You know if Susanoo saw you like this he'd never let you hear the end of it for the next thousand years or so, right? He has a good memory when it comes to embarrassing you."

"My brother?" She whispered, strangely remembering the man perfectly upon recognition of his name. "Right... my idiotic brother."

"I wouldn't call him an idiot, but he's pretty close to it." Making some kind of seal with his hands, a large rock rose up out of the dirt next to her. "Well, I believe its time for me to get you out of here. Afterwards you can decide what you would like to do from now on."

She watched as he began writing numerous symbols and kanji around the stone, causing it to glow ethereally with every new drawing that was added to it. Curiously, she sat up and watched the man put the finishing touches on the stone.

"What is this?" She asked, feeling newfound power radiate from the rock. It wasn't the nice kind though, more like dark witchcraft which she dabbled in.

"They're going to still come for you, ya know? This is just to protect this forest from anyone else who would attempt to figure out what happened to you." The man said, stepping away from the rock and wiping his forehead. "Anyone who has the intent to harm anything in this forest will perish under the curse I've set up. It'll go away eventually, but this will give you all the time to disappear. To everyone else you would have died here, and probably make up some crazy story about you possessing this rock."

Her eyebrows furrowed at that. "Do you really think so?"

"Humans are dumb. They'll come up with anything to explain what they cannot understand." The man grumbled as he kneeled down next to her, causing her to squeak as he picked her up in his arms. "Now we must go... We cannot stay for too long. I'm going to have to patch you up before sending you back to your other self. Wouldn't do to get her angry at me."

"W-wait a moment!" She stammered, obviously feeling uncomfortable. "I can walk on my own! You don't have to carry me!"

"Actually, I do." The man said with an amused look. "You won't be able to keep up with me and I highly doubt you're in any condition to walk, much less run. Just let me carry you and relax."

So she let him. She remained silent as he walked, but still kept her eyes on him. He carried her for miles, quietly humming a tune to himself as he walked. Surprisingly, she found herself getting quite sleepy as she listened to him hum to himself and soon fell asleep.

When he was certain she fell asleep, he let out a sigh.

"Troublesome woman... Different time and different place, you're still too curious for your own good."

* * *

"Yup! So that's how I died!" Tamamo chirped, having finally finished her tale and earning amazed looks from the two young children who sat at her table. "Different from the myths, right?"

"So auntie Tamamo was saved by a knight in shining armor?" A girl wearing a black victorian era dress questioned with a cute expression.

"Knights didn't exist where she was from! They had samurai like Okita and stuff!" The other girl in a simple white t-shirt and shorts exclaimed with waved hands as she pouted cutely at the other girl. "Arty might get mad if she heard you say that, Alice. She's very proud of her heritage."

"Oh come on Jack!" Alice whined as she pouted back at the white haired girl. "Honest mistake... and you know that Arty couldn't get mad at us even if she tried!"

Tamamo giggled as she watched the girls argue, pressing a finger to her lips. "Keep it down you two... everyone else is sleeping right now. You both shouldn't even be up this late. Be glad that I haven't turned you two in to your mother."

"Mommy Atalanta won't mind as long as we are with you!" Jack chirped with a smile.

"We wanna hear another one of your stories, oh please?" Alice begged, seemingly having gotten hooked to her story. No surprise, considering what she was supposed to represent.

She smiled. "Maybe tomorrow... Go to bed right now before your mother scolds me again. If you don't you'll never be able to hear the conclusion of my tale."

"Awwwww!" The girls exclaimed with disappointed expressions, causing the woman to giggle in amusement. To her surprise, she found herself growing melancholy as she stared at the two young girls.

Their expressions reminded her so much... of that young man from long ago.

 _"I wish you could be here, Uzumaki. You would certainly find your happiness here, just like how you made us all happy back then."_

* * *

 _"It's time you know."_

Blue eyes opened to meet the old face of a man who levitated in front of him in a lotus position resembling that of an old wise sage from Japan. In his hands was a staff along with several black balls that floated behind him in a ring pattern.

"Is it?"

 _"Indeed. Plan Light Year Genesis has begun. The burning of human history has been activated."_

"So your vision was right then? I see... Perhaps I am at fault for not believing you."

 _"My memory hasn't been as good as it once was so perhaps you had a right to. That must change now, however, as you must now guide humanity through this darkness."_

His eyes darkened a bit. "I've never been a good leader, Old man. You know that. I couldn't even save our people in the end."

 _"You never failed them, it was inevitable that things would turn out that way."_ The old man comforted him serenely. _"_ _This_ _planet has given us sanctuary when we left our old one. It is your duty to protect it, just like you did back then. Human lives are precious beyond all compare, and for what end this evil plans to use them for must be stopped. Even the immortals cannot ignore this threat. I have heard that Artemis has gone to join the battle and the rest are considering doing the same."_

"huh... Is this worse than that giant we faced 14,000 years ago?"

 _"Indeed."_

He grunted, standing up and slashing outwards with his hand to form a small rift in the air. "I'm going."

A ghostly smile wormed its way on the old man's face.

 _"I had no doubt that you would."_

Naruto Uzumaki disappeared, swallowed by the rift.

* * *

 **It's an opening, so don't expect it to be long. the next chapters will definitely be longer though, that's a promise! :)**

 **If you guys don't know, this story is centered around fate grand order. If you don't know about it, read up on some translations in the reddit forums when you get the chance. The story is actually pretty awesome all things considered, probably even the best one to date!**


	2. Chapter 2

_The cavern of the Sun Goddess wasn't a place anybody could find, much less reach. To even find it, you'd have to seek help from any of the other gods or goddesses who knew where she was and get them to take you there._

 _Her sanction was actually a pretty big royal palace sitting atop a mountain that pierced the top of the clouds and basks in the sunlight, causing it to glow with an ethereal light that didn't feel real or of this world._

 _But it wasn't hard for him to find her. He had been there before on a few separate occasions, most of time solving their problems whenever one of them threw a hissy fit. It's a common thing amongst them._

 _Unfortunately, he had never actually had to deal with the goddess like this._

 _"THOSE HUMANS!"_

 _The goddess screamed as she chucked fireball after fireball around her home, causing massive explosions everywhere that were charring the walls, floors, and ceilings. Let it be known that the sun goddess wasn't exactly serene as everyone though._

 _She looked almost exactly like Tamamo, complete with tails and ears, except for the fact that she was wearing heavenly robes that were meant for priestess who interpreted the wills of the gods. Within her sunny sanctum, the white clothing shone brightly like white flames that kind of made it hard to look at her directly. Any lesser being would have disintegrated by simply being in her presence, but all it did was make Naruto's eyes hurt._

 _"Please calm down, Amy..." Naruto sighed, standing a safe distance away with his hands behind his back. Even if Tamamo was a reincarnation of this particular goddess, he had to remember that she only represented one aspect of her. The other sides that she had didn't exactly make her fun to be around, much less within a hundred miles without some serious protection._

 _"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" She roared, turning her eyes on him. "Those dastardly humans... How dare they try to kill me like that!"_

 _"They're afraid of you, and for good reason." Naruto said with deadpan look. "When you hid in your cave, you stopped the sun from coming out. Lots of people died from that, you know? Deciding to show up on them, even as a reincarnation, was enough to get them afraid. You should have waited longer if you wanted to do something like this."_

 _"Then they should blame Susanoo!" She growled, kicking and flailing like a child. "That stupid idiot shouldn't have destroyed my rice fields! I would have burnt him to a crisp if I was given the chance, but you showed up and robbed me of my chance to punish him!"_

 _Naruto frowned at her. "Don't talk like that. He's your brother, and you know it was an accident."_

 _She scowled. "And this is what I've always disliked about you... You've always preached that we'd have to get along, but you need to understand that he needs to learn his place! If not, he'll just keep doing those kinds of stuff again!"_

 _He closed his eyes. "Even after all these years you have yet to mature... Please, just once, see that nothing good will come out of you guys trying to hurt each other."_

 _"Besides discipline and some common sense..." She grumbled as she turned away from him, stepping towards the hole that overlooked the clouds below from their high vantage point. "Perhaps these mortals could learn some themselves. They still need to pay for trying to kill me at Nasu."_

 _"Don't even think about it." Naruto warned, his eyes opening again to reveal his glowing blue orbs which had turned serious. "The deaths of those men is more than enough punishment for their crimes, and that stone will be removed sooner or later once a worthy human comes along. You try to set fire to their cities and you'll only just draw even more fear and scorn."_

 _"So what? You going to stop me?" She replied, an edge prominent in her tone. When she blinked, she found Naruto standing in front of her with his hands crossed across his chest._

 _"Do not involve innocents to sate your desire for vengeance. I killed the army who chased after you to appeal to your senses and the fact that they wouldn't stop causing trouble until they found you, but I will not allow you to destroy anyone else."_

 _He didn't like it, but killing all those soldiers had been the best course of action he could have taken. If he hadn't, there would have been no doubt in his mind that the sun goddess would have immediately tried to sate her desire for vengeance by going on a rampage and killing way more people than necessary in her rage. There was also the fact that as much as he threatened to get in her way, he knew it would also be a bad idea to do so. A fight between two beings of their levels would raze the land and burn the seas. Human life would probably be wiped out in the ensuing battle, making any fighting amongst the gods be conducted in a manner away from human eyes._

 _Though he doubted it would be anything but easy. She'd most likely destroy a couple cities before he'd be able to drag her off somewhere secluded._

 _He sighed. Honestly, this was not what he had signed up for. "Please don't do this..."_

 _She stared at him in silence for a few seconds before scoffing and turning her back on him again. "Sometimes I wish you weren't like this. Why do you even choose to protect humanity? You owe them nothing, WE don't owe them anything."_

 _"You owe them more than you know." Naruto refuted with a scolding tone. "Human lives are the only species on earth who come the closest when it comes to replicating the gods and goddesses. As their idols, you have a responsibility to them to set an example. Blowing up a couple cities will just prove that you're no better than them."_

 _She grit her teeth, understandably upset. While normal humans could vent their angers in a perfectly safe manner, the gods couldn't do so without causing major damage anywhere. It was probably the reason why most of them were so cranky all the time and generally didn't like to see anyone or other humans. Susanoo was the only one who seemed to be content with humans due to the forced time he had to spend on earth after he was temporarily banished from Heaven._

 _He glanced at her clenched fists and bit his lips. It seems she wasn't totally convinced yet. Understandable, but frustrating nevertheless. It seems he'd have to goad her into releasing her stress... on him. (Not in that way)._

 _It was a dangerous gamble, even for him. Her flames were as hot as the physical sun itself, and they could casually melt steel objects and mountains without issue. Being in her domain, which was high above the clouds, her powers would only be amplified due to being so close to the sun. If there was any place he'd fight her, this was definitely far down on his list._

 _So he simply steeled himself for what was most likely going to come. He had to say what needed to be said._

 _"I've never seen you like this before... Not even Susanoo threw a fit like this when he was banished. Perhaps your brother really is the more mature out of the-"_

 _He was promptly cut off as he exploded into flames, the goddesses' ire having reached its boiling point as she spun around and launched a wide ring of fire that boiled the air simply by existing. It was an attack of uncontrolled rage in the form of spiked anger, like a child throwing around its toys in a fit._

 _Unfortunately, like any toddlers, they tend to put too much force behind their actions._

 _Naruto's eyes widened when he found the fires scorching and burning his skin. He cursed out loud, failing to realize the now-horrified look on the goddess' face when she realized what she had just done in her moment of anger._

 _"Shit!" Naruto screamed in pain as he stumbled towards the nearest window, ignoring the frozen look of the goddess as he shattered the glass with his hands. "Damn it Amaterasu! Put out the fire!"_

 _Finally breaking out of her stupor, the goddess quickly snapped her fingers and the fire fizzled out immediately. Sighing in relief, Naruto quickly winced as he felt his regenerative abilities kick in and begin healing his burnt body. It was a painful process, but it was better than looking like a malformed abomination. Groaning in pain, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes to focus._

 _"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." The goddess mumbled as she tried to approach him, stopping as Naruto raised his hand._

 _"It's... fine." He muttered, voice a little bit hoarse from the burns. "Just... be careful next time."_

 _She wordlessly nodded, watching as he straightened himself up and coughed. Giving her a small glance, he turned his back on her and began walking away towards the exit._

 _"How about we put this behind us, yeah? A little space would be good for the both of us."_

 _"Naruto..." Amaterasu pleaded, quickly stepping in front of him with a very guilty look on her face. Looking down, she fidgeted slightly at the unknown feeling of guilt she very rarely ever had. "I'm really sorry..."_

 _"It's fine. You've done worse." Naruto waved her off, causing her to flinch. "Listen, I'll just heal eventually. It's not too big of a deal. And besides, I actually managed to calm you down."_

 _And calm her down he did. From then on, most of the gods would wonder why the sun goddess had become such a rare sight, having become reclusive within her sun temple for a very long time. None of them bothered to check it out since it wasn't effecting anyone. Not like her last disappearing act._

 _Though susanoo did try to go their once. Needless to say, it did not turn out well for him._

* * *

Tamamo sighed as she sat quietly in the corner of the large room, staring out the widow and watching the snowflakes fall in a never ending fashion as it usually did at Chaldea. A very peaceful view which she often enjoyed, as it rarely snowed in Japan during her time. Sitting in front of her was a cup of tea that was only half full and growing cold, having not been touched in a few minutes.

Contemplating about her past wasn't something she did very often. Too many painful memories she wanted to just leave buried. If those girls hadn't begged her for a story in the middle of the night she probably would have been able to get a book from the library to read to them. Unfortunately, the servants who were in charge of that area were very protective of that place after hours and one of them was known to get really cranky if he wanted to, running a verbal trash talker that could halt even some of the most dangerous servants in the place.

She giggled to herself. Such an interesting place Chaldea was. Originally, it had been a plain old facility designed for observing human life and extending it through the use of magecraft a science. Now though, it was comparable to that of a five-star hotel and maybe even more thanks to the numerous servants who had decided to renovate parts of the facility to suit their own individual needs. Relaxation was just as important as saving the world, in her own opinion. Especially since they very rarely found themselves on breaks.

And one of her favorite places to relax was at the central hub for most servant activities: Salon De Marie, a pub, fancy restaurant, and cafe all rolled into one due to the creator's idea about making it a home for everyone. The place served sandwiches and other food after 9:00, but it only starts getting jam-packed at dinner time when the head-chief would be the one serving up the best food of the day.

"It's quite rare to see you up so early, Tamamo."

Turning her head from the window, she smiled when she saw a familiar black haired man in a simple white t-shirt and black pants approaching her. In his hands was a small binder with a bunch of folders within it. It looked quite heavy in his hands, though it seems he didn't bother to notice as he hefted it easily with one hand.

"Good morning, Master Ritsuka~!" She greeted with a small change in her tone. "You're up early again... Has Roman been making you labor away with his paperwork?"

"None of the sort. Just some simple notes regarding our past sorties and such. Some improvements might be needed for the future." He gestured towards the seat opposite of her. "You mind?"

"Oho! Not at all, Ritsuka! It's quite rare that I get to spend time with my future husband anyway!" She giggled, obviously giddy to such an idea.

He sweatdropped. "Right... Thanks." She was certainly an odd person. Ever since he had summoned her, she had often been really outgoing on showing her affection towards him. Even in public places much to his embarrassment. It made sense considering her history, but it was still really... odd.

Though it wasn't as bad as Kiyohime. That girl gave him the shivers sometimes.

"So is there anything scheduled for today, Master? It has been awfully quiet the past few days." She asked, sipping her drink with a curious look.

"Not anything of note, just another day of break." Fujimaru sighed as he opened his binder and began skimming through the numerous notes. "It has been quiet the past few days, but I'm not complaining. Every break is a blessing."

"Mmm... Indeed, such days are important but you'd best be sure not to get relaxed." Tamamo lectured, sounding uncharacteristically serious even if for a moment. "After all, a leader must be sure to account for any possibilities to make sure that the future of the kingdom is secure."

Fujimaru looked up from the binder and blinked. "Huh... That's some pretty good advice... when did you learn to speak like that?"

"Well, I was an advisor to an emperor a long time ago." She giggled, reverting back to her usual persona. "But like I said, it's okay to take a break every once in a while! Perhaps you should spend some time with your servants and shower them with your love! Starting with me, of course." She suggested with a look, causing the master to deadpan.

"Y-yeah... sure." He muttered, earning a squeal from the Fox-woman at her victory.

"Yay! Then lets go have some fun later, Master! Preferably away from that dragon-skank Chinese servant." She added with a slight dangerous tone in her voice as she thought back to her love rival for her master's affection. "Surely you wouldn't mind, yes?"

Fujimaru opened his mouth to answer, but another voice simply cut in with a sickening sweet tone.

"What did you say you _hag?_ "

Turning in their seats, Fujimaru gulped as he faced down a woman in a white and blue kimono with a small Chinese fan in her smiled, though it was cold as she met Tamamo's glare.

"Come now, Master. As if I would let this vixen go anywhere near you. She'll lead you to a life of misfortune and terrible luck. You'd be much better with a cuter woman like me."

Fujimaru gulped. Tamamo's proclaimed love-rival: Kiyohime. She was a berserker class servant, though she was capable of speech unlike most of the others. There were traces of insanity inside her though, like her weird obsession with him and some person called Anchin.

"You dare to get between me and my master you dragon-bitch?" Tamamo growled as she stood up from her seat and stepped in front of the Berserker with her arms crossed.

"Oh, but I do indeed. For no one can have master but me. After all, I'm master's favorite, right?" The berserker asked as she resumed smiling at Fujimaru, causing him to pale as he found himself being boxed in between these two beings. All around the cafe, people and other servants were starting to exit and clear the room in case the situation exploded out of control.

"Favorite?! You crazy dragon, I'm his favorite!" Tamamo snarled as she pulled out a bunch of paper tags from within her sleeves, each having a different kanji on them.

"Oh? But I was summoned first so doesn't that make me the favorite?" Kiyohime giggled before her expression turned serious. "Regardless, it doesn't really matter. I'm better than you in every way possible. Grace, elegance, beauty, I trump you in all of those categories." She opened her fan, flames dancing dangerously in her eyes. "Do you wish to test that?"

"Indeed I shall! Your dragon breath can't harm me you third-rate servant!"

As the two began closing in on each other, Fujimaru quickly decided to get up and make a beeline towards the exit while sparks began to fly dangerously through the air. Before he could do exit into the safety of the hallways, he yelped in surprise as a large rumble shook the room which caused the furniture to rattle and the two women to stop fighting as they looked around the room in confusion.

"Mikon?", "What was that?"

And then the intercom suddenly blared to life. _"Emergency level: 10. Unknown entity has appeared within the field. I repeat, unknown entity has breached the field. All combat personal please defend Chaldea and neutralize the threat."_

"A breach?" Tamamo echoed, eyes widening as her previous hostile intent disappeared. "That shouldn't be possible... All of the Caster's strengthened the field with the most powerful charms we had! Nothing should have been able to get through them!"

"Clearly you thought wrong." Kiyohime muttered, but there was a lot less bark on it than usual. "Master, it seems the situation has changed. We shall escort you where you need to go. Though the threat is here, I doubt there will be any place for you to run."

"I know that..." Fujimaru muttered, though he seemed more angry than worried. "There's no choice but to swiftly get rid of this threat. I'll call Mashu, you two join the battle."

The two servants nodded and immediately took off down the hallways. When he was sure they were no longer in sight, Fujimaru let out a sigh of relief. He had survived yet another day with those two.

Though he needed to act quickly and mobilize the servant forces quickly. Never once has Chaldea been attacked by anything from the outside, and this certainly wasn't their enemy whom they had encountered in London. Whatever it was, they had to quickly defeat this threat before all of Chaldea was destroyed.

* * *

"Humans... They never listen." Naruto muttered as he ducked underneath a hail of arrows and rolled to cover behind a boulder. "I knew I should have picked a better landing spot."

Just as the old man had said, Gaia had been drowned in a sea of fire. Everything had been completely drenched in flames and the surface was insanely hot to the touch. It was practically impossible for anyone to survive, since they all would have been evaporate from the searing heat that was generating from the surface.

And if Amaterasu had taught him anything, he'd rather avoid another confrontation with fire. That scar on his forehead still hasn't vanished yet even after all these years.

So he traversed around the world through the skies, searching everywhere for anything that could potentially lead him towards the culprit or the cause of Gaia's death. It was only when he arrived in the frozen lands of Antartica would he encounter an anomaly that peaked his interest. While in the area, he had stumbled across a small spatial distortion that was no bigger than a crack. Deciding it had been there for a reason, he spent hours carefully forcing his way in without having to rip a bigger hole.

What he found on the other end was a frozen mountain and a large facility that was nestled within. Before he could even get the chance to try and investigate the place, he had soon found himself assaulted by numerous projectiles from all side.

He had initially been caught off guard by the attack, getting shot out of the air and crashing into the side of one of the nearby mountains. As he began pulling himself out of the rubble, another hail of arrows began to bombard his position and forcing him to defend himself.

"But to think they'd create a pocket dimension for them to live in... How adaptable." He murmured to himself as he casted his senses outwards. Indeed, there were no doubt humans living here. Less than a percent of what remained of humanity, but there was enough to cover a small city. What interested him, however, was the fact that a sizable portion of them had some powerful auras. Auras that no human of today could ever obtain without dabbling in extensive magecraft and self-modification.

"Magecraft on par with a miracle... a summoning of heroic spirits?" Naruto muttered as he casually pulled out a stray arrow that had lodged itself in his shoulder and flicked it away. "Possible. But this many? Unlikely, unless there is another factor I don't know about."

The energy required to summon the body of a heroic spirit, even a small fraction of it, would be enough to kill any ordinary human. Without an infinite power source, supplying the upkeep for so many servants would be impossible.

He ducked as an arrow tore off the side of the rock he was hiding behind, cursing as it came close to tearing off the side of his head.

"Persistent... Guess I have to be a little bit careful." He sighed as he continued to wait. When the barrage of arrows stopped, he immediately jumped out of cover and into the snow storm as he dashed towards the base. Immediately, numerous projectiles of arrows, bullets, and even lasers screamed around him. Moving fluently with grace and agility, he dashed towards metal doors that had begun closing itself shut.

His precognition began going haywire as multiple attacks from multiple angles peppered the ground around him, cutting him off from his direct path towards the door. He rolled, dived, and countered, but the attacks tracked his moves perfectly. It may not be his top speed, but it's the best he could have done under the rules this container could allow him.

Suddenly, just as fast as it had came, the projectiles stopped abruptly as Naruto rolled to a halt. Looking around in slight confusion, he surveyed his surroundings. Their signatures had not moved from their positions. Even if they couldn't be seen, his incredible senses made it so that he could detect even the smallest trace of a being no matter how hard they hide. Only one who can completely shut off their emotions could do so, though that is a cost too high for anyone to give up.

Seconds passed in silence as he kept his guard up. As he began straightening up, however, his senses went haywire as a massive signature suddenly entered his range with the speed of a bullet train.

 **"GRAAHHHHHHH!"**

Spinning around, his eyes widened when a hulking form of a giant stood in front of him with a stone axe in his hand. Dressed in nothing but greek battle attire and chains, which were wrapped around its built form. Raising its hand in the air, it swung the axe sword down with the force of one-hundred missiles. Quickly reacting, he reached up with his hands and caught the sword, which caused the ground underneath them to crack as the force was transmitted into his legs.

"Burly one, aren't you?" Naruto gritted his teeth as he pushed the sword away from him and spun around to perform a reverse kick, smashing his foot directly into the giant's chest with a yell. The mass of muscle roared in pain as it was pushed back a good distance, but still remained standing.

Naruto hissed as he flexed his leg. It felt like he had just kicked a full fridge. It not only seemed that he was heavy, but there was also a form of divine protection around him. A similar to the ones used by the Greeks, not unlike that of the others.

Numerous divine blessings compiled onto a single bearer. As far as greek mythology goes, the only person to ever achieve such a state was a man favored by the pinnacle of the Greek pantheon, Mr. Lightning bolt himself.

"So you're the legendary Heracles..." Naruto declared with a cock of his head. "Interesting... Such a powerful heroic spirit."

The giant snarled, sending puffs of smoke from its nostrils like a steampunk engine. It made no move to attack, but it was clear that it sensed him as dangerous. Rightfully so. Even the other signatures hadn't moved an inch from their hidden positions, simply waiting to see how things play out.

"But to think you'd be something like this. I had thought that you'd be carrying a bow instead of a stone slab." He shrugged. "Though it seems you're doing just fine without it." Gently moving around in the snow, he carefully glanced into the storm around him with an analytical look. "Still... This amount of power is lacking. Heroes from old, do you not take me seriously enough to warrant your full power?"

He ducked underneath an arrow that would have pierced his head in response.

"Hm... How practical. An arrow through my skull, yes? Useless. I have recovered from far worse injuries." He looked around and shrugged. "So? Anyone else?"

Seeing no other aggressive act against him, he shrugged. "Fine then. I'll just do as I please, I guess."

 **"GROOOOOOOAAAAAAH!"**

Apparently the giant wasn't fine with that. Exploding forward towards the blonde man, he raised his stone slab for an overhead strike to crush him.

"Now we're talking!" Naruto grinned as raised his fists in preparation. As the two men prepared to bisect each other, a female voice quickly rang out from behind them.

"Both of you, stop!"

The two of them froze immediately, their attacks inches from each others face. Frozen in place, Naruto slowly turned his head to look behind him, his eyes widening in genuine surprise when he realized who was behind him.

The woman strolled up to them with a stern look on her face. In her traditional blue kimono, she trudged through the snow with three tags wrapped up in her hand. She stared at him with a cross look, though there was also something mixed up within her expression.

"Ama-"

He was promptly cut off as one of the tags was slapped across his face, which promptly burst into flames which enveloped his head. Comically screaming, he dove into the snow and began rolling around as he tried to put out the fire.

All the while, the woman began to yell at him.

"You stupid idiot! Of all times you decide to pick now to show up?! I can't believe you! Has the demon lord of Shikoku really fallen so low?!"

Let it be known that this would go down as the most bizarre moment in Chaldea history.

* * *

 **So everything is beginning to fall into place. I did a little bit of expansion on Naruto's history which I will continue to expand on more in the coming future.**

 **And as you can probably tell if you picked up on it, he doesn't exactly have the best reputation.**

 **Also, you can think of him as an alien being due to the fact he wasn't born on this Earth. I made the shinobi nations on another planet which is countless years away from our own. And if you don't like that, just know that I simply tried to tie it in with the heap of lore we got from Extella.**

 **Apparently the earliest gods that became the concepts for the other gods were actually incredibly powerful aliens that came from the stars. So like them, he also arrived from his home planet.**

 **So that's the run down. I'll elaborate on it more in the future.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What's the status, Ushiwakamaru?" Ritsuka asked with a curious look as he followed the Rider class servant down the hallway.

"Well... Everything seems to have been smoothed out, Milord." The formal rider class-servant replied as they continued to approach the outskirts of the facility. "Nobody has been lost and the threat seemed to have calmed down on its own. We were going to try interrogating it to see if we can learn about him, but lady Tamamo won't let us near him for some reason." She shrugged. "So that's why everyone decided to bring you here and settle this case yourself."

"Figures." Ritsuka sighed as he tightened the scarf around his neck before stepping outside into the howling snowstorm. All around him, numerous servants were stationed around the premise with their weapons at the ready. They all gave him a silent nod as he walked past them, some even giving him friendly smiles despite the seriousness of the situation.

As he drew closer, he noticed Tamamo standing in the middle of the storm with an exasperated look on her face and her hands on her hips. Though she seemed to be quite upset, there was also another side to her expression that would come out every so often.

At her feet was a young man who looked to be in his early to mid twenties, staring up at her with an exasperated look on his face as she continued to talk to him. From the looks of it, the two of them seemed to know each other personally enough to warrant a verbal confrontation.

Before he could walk over to them and join in, a tan man in a red cloak and black body armor stepped in front of him. His snow white hair was nearly blended in completely with the snow, making it seem like his hair had simply vanished. In his hands were a pair of twin swords, one white and one black with a yin and yang symbol decorated on each of them.

Everyone called him Emiya, the hero who made a contract with Alaya to become a counter guardian. An irreplaceable servant who was known for his diversity in the field of battle. A genius strategist and professional fighter, he manages to get by even with his lukewarm stats that can only slightly keep up with the other servants. He was one of the first servants to be summoned, becoming one of his advisor whenever he wasn't in the kitchen cooking food.

Yup, the man loved to spend time in the kitchen. Odd, but not unwelcome.

"They've been going at it for 5 minutes now." Emiya informed with a slight glance in their direction. "So far nothing has happened and he hasn't made a move to attack any of us since Tamamo got here. Heracles was a different issue, but we managed to restrain him."

"How did he even get here?" Ritsuka asked with a curious look. "I thought the casters placed protective wards all over this space to hide its location and keep any unwanted guests out."

"That's what it's supposed to do, though it seems like he found a way in anyway." Emiya shrugged. "The other servants reported that he fell out of the sky. Thus, the most likely explanation as to how he got here was that he forced his way in through a small crack on the outside. Though the amount of energy required to do so would be..." He trailed off.

"Would be what?" Ritsuka frowned, staring at his calculating face.

"Nothing." Emiya shook his head. "it's nothing. I'll ask the casters to work on the barrier again. There must have been a weak opening somewhere that they left out. They'll look into it. In the meantime, try not to get yourself killed. We'll be on standby, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Ritsuka nodded as Emiya jogged off to find the caster servants. Now with him gone the master could return his attention back to the two individuals who were still talking to each other like they were old friends. Oddly enough, it made him a little bit worried. If this person could hold a verbal conversation with her, then he was clearly either mad or had incredible self-control.

As he moved towards them, he could hear faint whispers of their voices but he couldn't discern what they were saying. From the looks of it, the man seemed incredibly annoyed about something while Tamamo had a lecturing look.

"I didn't know anything about this until the old man told me. If I had known sooner I would have come to assist you." The man grumbled as he stared down the fox-lady.

"Artemis herself came to assist us long before you did! Has the celestial plane become as daft as to ignore the state of the world?"

"You know as well as I do that most of them aren't willing to act. The only reason I'm here is because the old man was able to send a magical copy of me down here with his powers. On any normal circumstances I'd be too busy sleeping to even notice what's going on."

"Artemis hijacked a servant vessel to be here. Couldn't you have done the same?"

"I don't like hijacking others just to materialize myself."

"Right..."

"Um..."

Tamamo squeaked in surprise as she spun around to face her master. Behind her, the man casually looked past her shoulder and raised an eyebrow when he laid his eyes on the young man.

"And whose he?" The man asked.

"He's my husband!" Tamamo replied with a cheerful smile while the young man coughed into his fist when he was certain she wasn't looking. He casted an embarrassed look towards the man, who looked oddly sympathetic.

"Uh... Yeah, Okay." The blonde haired man placed his hands in his pockets before offering Ritsuka a small smile. "Well... Nice to meet you. Since I can't possibly rely on Tamamo to say anything useful, I'll ask you instead."

"Hey!" Tamamo whined, but was ultimately ignored.

"Yeah... Okay." Ritsuka nodded, feeling a little bit uncomfortable with how this man was staring at him. Something about him... Just didn't seem right no matter how human he looked. Maybe it was those whisker marks. "I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru, the acting leader of these servants and the only sole master of Chaldea."

The man's eyebrows raised as his interests were peaked. "Master, huh? I see... So you're the tether that keeps all of them here." He glanced around at the numerous heroic spirits that have gathered. "I count at least 18 outside right now... And even more inside those walls of yours."

Ritsuka's breath hitched. "How did you..."

"Because he's not human." Tamamo cut in, amusement clear on her face. "Well... I bet you already guessed that, haven't you? No person could survive the attack of such a large amount of heroic spirits unless they were beyond exceptional, or..." She turned towards the man. "Unless they're an existence above servants."

Ritsuka blinked as his mind scrambled to pick apart what Tamamo said. An existence above a servant? Only very few beings could ever gather enough mystery to surpass a legendary hero and those were only reserved for...

His eyes widened.

"You're... a god?" He stuttered, suddenly feeling like he had trodden on a landmine.

"Hm... I guess? I wasn't exactly called that." He turned towards Tamamo. "What did they call me?"

"The demon of Shikoku." Tamamo answered, earning gasps from everyone in the area.

"Ah yes... That's the name. I got that when I was still just a wee human." The man nodded, completely missing the incredulous look Ritsuka was giving him. "So in a sense, I am a god somewhat. People worshipped me, but they also feared me. Some even thought they could be brave enough to come search for me and bring my head as a trophy." He heartily laughed. "Ah... Stupid boys."

"Uh..." Ritsuka mumbled.

"Oh right! Well, I assure you that I won't be doing any of that here." He looked around. "Quite a wonderful place, really. Snow as far as the eye can see is really pleasing to the eye." He smiled. "And to prove that I truly mean you no harm, I shall sign a geiss scroll to assign myself as your familiar."

Everyone in the surrounding area, servant's included, blanched in total and utter surprise. It increased even more so when the man actually produced a piece of paper with ancient Japanese writing on it. Holding out his hand, a pen popped into existence in a puff of smoke. He offered it to the young master, who took it gingerly like a priceless artifact, which in a sense was.

"I, The Demon of Shikoku, relinquish my services to the human Ritsuka on the conditions of not harming anyone he doesn't deem a threat. These conditions will continue to hold until I am given the authority to be released." He gestured towards the bottom of the page. "Just sign your name on the bottom and we should be good... I think. I'm not exactly sure what would happen to me if I tried to go against the contract since this is practically unheard of."

"You're actually serious about this..." Ritsuka muttered in awe as he read through the contract, indeed confirming everything that the demon had said was true. "So you'll actually be under my orders if I sign this?"

"Pretty much, Yeah." Naruto nodded. "Though... Don't ask me to do anything too unreasonable. Give me an order and I'll follow, but don't think this makes me your slave. Treat me with respect and I'll do the same."

"That sounds reasonable." Ritsuka nodded, deciding not to question him too much. After all, when someone as powerful as a heroic spirit offered you his help, you don't really ask questions.

In truth, Naruto already knew exactly what would happen if he decided to break his oath. Simply put, it'd do absolutely nothing other than give him a small headache and wouldn't really do anything to stop him from slaughtering everybody here. It was simply a formality to put the young man at ease. After all, people fear what they couldn't control.

But he wasn't worried too much. He considered himself a good judge of character and the kid hasn't really done anything that would make him consider otherwise. For everyones sake, he hoped that he continued to keep said character.

Otherwise he wouldn't know if he could restrain himself. He was known for being a little bit impulsive at times.

As the master began signing the contract, he glanced around at the numerous servants around him. They all were eyeing him warily, but they were slowly putting away their weapons. It seems there were many new faces from all over the world! It made him a little bit excited on getting introduced to everyone! He rarely left his island and never once visited outside of Japan before. As such, he was quite interested in everybody's culture. Culture was a defining point about life, after all.

"Done." Looking down, he was met with the geiss scroll and the scribbled signature of the master.

"Fujimaru Ritsuka." He pronounced out loud as he read off the name from the script. "Interesting name. I look forward to working with you."

"As do I-" Ritsuka paused. "Um... What should I call you?"

It might seem like an odd question for an immortal, but he had no genuine idea on what to call him. Legends of the demon of Shikoku never went into detail about its origins. As far as he knew, the being was only referred by title only. No name was given.

"Call me Naruto." Naruto said with a smile. "Or Kurama. Whichever sounds better to you."

"I think Naruto sounds better." Ritsuka replied honestly.

"Then Naruto it is." The man smiled, obviously content with such a decision. "Now then... How about you show me around? I'm sure this weather isn't suitable for a human like you."

* * *

The facility was way larger than what he had anticipated. Despite the small portion peaking out from above the mountain, the rest of the facility laid within the mountain as a small maze of hallways, rooms, and many other features.

Honestly, it was like a five star hotel but better. They had a room for practically anything. Shooting ranges, Cafes, even a techno club reserved for parties and the such.

"So what's with all of these rooms?" Naruto asked as he walked with the young master. "Doesn't seem work related to me."

"Well, everybody needs to get some relaxation every now and then, right?" Ritsuka smiled as he scratched the back of his neck. "It's just to make the place feel more homely since... you know."

The outside world is gone.

Didn't really have to be said.

The master laughed. "Funnily enough, Chaldea wasn't actually this big. It's only meant to be a observational facility, after all. Before everything went to hell it only had a cafeteria, sleeping quarters, and the observational room."

"Then the servants came, right?"

"Pretty much, yeah. They said the place was too bland for their tastes. Normally it would have taken us ages to try and expand on the entire facility without help from the outside world, but the Caster class servants were very helpful with that. In fact, they were much more efficient than anything we could have gotten from outside."

"It's to be expected. Humanity has lost their touch with magic since the old days." Naruto sighed as he admired the architecture. "Still, I'm quite surprised that these mages are willing to work with men of science. If I recalled, many mages aren't too fond of such a concept."

"From what Doctor Roman said, it took some convincing from the previous director. Not too many of the mages were happy when the scientists were able to solve problems most mages took ages to solve."

"But these inventions of theirs are certainly most helpful. Automated golems were quite rare during my time. Usually you'd have to control them personally." Naruto said as he watched a small helper robot roll past him. The robots were quite simple in design and looked like something you'd see out of any sci-fi movie. The ones he had mostly seen carried cleaning equipment and trays with refreshments on them to serve anyone in need of a quick snack. A portable vending machine in simpler terms.

The robots weren't that different from Puppets. Puppets, golems, and robots were all the same at their core. During his time, Shinobi created puppets to help assist them in the field of killing. They made excellent distractions and were powerful in the hands of a puppet master as the user didn't have to worry about their own life. After all, puppets could be rebuilt no matter how many were destroyed. A famous user of wooden puppets was known for being able to take down nations with such creations.

They never really got out of the killing stages, though. Nobody had any need to use them as servants, and they couldn't really do anything on their own. Research had been going into making a puppet autonomous, but it was never achieved.

"Really? But automated golems are pretty common in any mages workshop." Ritsuka stated with a curious look. "Are mages in Asia different?"

"Mmm... I guess." Naruto replied with a thoughtful look. "Mages during my time rarely used golems. Most of them worked in a court or in an office of high position. As such, they always have the manpower to suit their needs." He scratched his chin. "Besides, they're mostly only around as priests that offer tributes to the gods or drive away demons. None of them were actually important enough to get a spotlight in the history books, though." He paused. "Actually, there is a single person I can think of."

"Tamamo? She told me that she was an expert in witchcraft." Ritsuka guessed.

"Nah, not her. She is quite adept at it, though." He shook his head. "Anyway, his name isn't important to you unless you summon him and I doubt he'll even answer your call. He's quite... Quirky." He clapped his hands together. "Why don't you show me that device you were talking about instead? The one that can see into the past or whatever."

"Oh right. That's the most important piece of equipment in the facility." Ritsuka rubbed his head with an embarrassed smile, wondering how he could forget about the reason why the facility was created in the first place. "It's right this way. Please follow me."

Perhaps he could introduce him to the doctor... Unless he was reading one of those Magi Magi blog posts or whatever.

He seemed to be reading more of those posts much more frequently. Maybe that explains the amount of paper work he has been receiving lately. He might need to have a talk with Da Vinci later.

* * *

"Romani... You cannot be serious right now."

A dark haired woman in a very colorful dress with blue leggings stared in slight exasperation as she watched a man in a white lab coat fumble around with the tablet in his hands.

"T-this is the only way to save the facility, Da Vinci! I need advice! One wrong word and he may kill us all!" The man stuttered as he tapped on the screen of his tablet. Currently, his screen was open to a pink and purple website with some kind of weird teen idol at the top.

"So your first thought is to go to your stupid website when you have a genius like me to assist you?" Da Vinci face palmed as she watched continued to watch the doctor.

"Magi Mari always guided me to the right path!" Roman declared.

Let it be known that this was the head of the medical division and the acting head of the entire facility. For one who was supposed to make all of the important decisions when it comes to running the facility, he relied way too much on an impractical website for guidance.

She didn't even understand how it works. Technology from the outside shouldn't even exist since everything has been destroyed, but it seems the weird doctor found a way anyhow.

"There is no need to be so worried, Roman. From what Emiya said, our guest doesn't seem to be very hostile."

"But you heard what he said! This is a demon of the highest caliber! He might try to eat us a the drop of a dime!"

"Oh stop being such a worrywart." Da Vinci waved him off. "If he wanted to, he could wipe all of us out without a second thought. Nothing you'll do will change that so why continue to worry?"

Suddenly, the sliding doors flew open and Ritsuka and the target of their conversation stepped into the room. The blonde haired man seemed pretty intrigued with everything around him and Ritsuka just seemed to be guiding him along.

"And this is the SHIVA optical device used for seeing into the future and the past. It's a pretty complicated piece of machinery that combines both magic and science. I don't know the exact inner workings of the machine but-"

He suddenly paused as he noticed the two individuals standing in front of the machine. "Oh! It's Doctor Roman and Da Vinci-san!"

"Like the inventor?" The man blinked as his attention shifted to the two of them. "Which one?"

"Oh! That'd be me!" Da Vinci exclaimed with a smile as she raised her hand in greeting.

"Huh? I thought Da Vinci was a man?" The man looked confused as he stared at her.

"I am!" Da Vinci answered cheerfully. "Well, that's what I'm supposed to be! Being summoned as a woman is just a refreshing change of pace, no? A genius like me has to explore everything, after all!"

He stared at her with a complex look on his face. It was clear he had absolutely no idea what to think about this development. From what he had been told, the person in front of him was originally a male? Not a woman? Was something wrong with the summoning system that humanity used?

Ritsuka tapped on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Da Vinci was just summoned like this apparently. I know it's kinda weird, but many of the servants in the facility who are female are actually usually depicted as male in the textbooks." He shrugged his shoulder. "Try not to think too hard about it."

"Oh..." Naruto mumbled as he stared at the pretty lady... man? He'll just stick to calling it a her. That's simpler for everyone. He turned his attention towards the orange haired man in the lab coat. "And you ar-"

"Please don't eat me!" The man suddenly exclaimed, throwing himself onto the ground and prostrating himself before him before anyone could even blink. "Your stomach might not be able to handle me! I will surely give you indigestion!"

Naruto found himself being hit with a wave of nostalgia as he stared at the man. Meanwhile, the two other occupants in the room pinched their noses and groaned in disappointment.

So much for the brave leader of Chaldea.

* * *

After several minutes of convincing the man that he wasn't going to eat him, he finally removed himself from his prostrations and was straightening out his lab coat and fidgeting with his name tag in embarrassment.

"Sorry... I had no idea what came over me." Roman apologized with an innocent look.

"Don't worry. I get that a lot." Naruto waved him off before gaining a thoughtful look. "Though I've never eaten someone before... Wonder how humans taste like."

Roman whimpered while Da Vinci just sighed.

"He's just kidding, Roman."

 _'_ _That didn't seem like something you'd kid about, though.'_ Roman thought silently, though he took care not to say that out loud. "Anyway, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? What would a demon want with us?"

"A fair question." Naruto muttered as he stroked his chin. "To tell you the truth, I wouldn't have paid you guys any attention if I wasn't forced to be here. I'm not really allowed to be here on Gaia since everyone else... left."

"Everyone else?" Ritsuka stared at him with a curious look. "You mean... the other gods? Artemis mentioned something like that."

"Arty is here?" Naruto looked at him curiously before snapping his fingers. "Oh yeah... Tamamo did say something about Arty hijacking a servant vassal to be here. She wouldn't have happened to be following Orion would she?"

Silence.

"I'll take that as a yes." He sighed. "Man... She's very serious most of the time unless Orion is involved."

"So you knew her personally?" Da Vinci asked curiously, trying to pry some information out of him. The fact that divine beings might know each other across different pantheons intrigued her greatly.

"Yeah, I do. Though I never met her personally with my time on earth. I only met her in that small crossing place that the gods occasionally cross through when we're away from Earth." He pointed towards the ceiling. "The gods don't really exist on Gaia anymore, though that's a given. We usually hang out in another pocket dimension with our own respective pantheon and we barely interact with the others." He shrugged. "Though I'm one of the more sociable so I do know a few from the other pantheons."

"So that's how Artemis and Tamamo know each other." Ritsuka noted.

"And as for why I'm here," Naruto continued. "It's because someone asked me to be here. An unknown benefactor if you will. Someone who has been keeping a close eye on you guys from afar."

Well, more like two people. They just pass messages between each other. That guy in the garden was certainly attentive when it came to watching earth. Guess that's why the sage always keeps in contact with him.

"So you're going to be giving us your assistance." Romani grinned, his previous fears suddenly vanishing. "That's great! Do you know how much easier you being here is for us? We can have two teams assist in solving singularities on their own! It'll be perfect! We can send you in alone and-"

He was promptly cut off when Da Vinci gently smacked him over the head.

"OW!" He yelped, rubbing his head as a bump began to form.

"While I'm sure you're excited about this, try to at least give him an understanding of what he's getting into." Da Vinci scolded Roman before turning towards Naruto with a smile. "Anyway, just ignore the doctor for a minute. He's quite terrible at explaining things. Leave it to the genius to explain things for you!"

Naruto just awkwardly smiled.

This woman was crazy...

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm being crammed with school and the such. It's hard to write when you're focused on other stuff, after all.**

 **Anyway, Naruto is going to be settling into Chaldea and start meeting with the other servants in the next chapter. I have to do a little bit of world building before we get to the singularities!**

 **Also, for those who believe that Naruto is a TYPE you should be kinda right I guess? I'm not exactly sure what to exactly categorize him as. in Fate/Extella Material and lore regarding Quetzalcoatl, they say that the gods might have had actually been aliens who had settled on earth, created it, etc. It's kind of weird since talk about the types haven't really shown up anywhere outside of NOTES so I'm not sure which one I should go with.**

 **Although, if anyone was going to be the Type of Naruto's planet, it'd honestly be Kaguya. It's been stated time and time again that she's the most powerful being in that universe and has the power to destroy everything. Only reason she doesn't annihilate our heroes when they fight against her is because she's more focused on capturing them instead of killing them for their chakra.**

 **Plus, she's not entirely sane either.**

 **Feel free to argue with that logic, but I'm simply trying to fit it in the best way I can with my knowledge of the fate universe.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
